The inventive concept relates to a static random access memory (SRAM) device, and more particularly, to a SRAM device having improved electrical characteristics, and a logic device that includes the SRAM device.
An SRAM device exhibits lower power consumption and faster operating characteristics than a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, and has widely been applied to cache memory devices of computers or portable electronic products. Nevertheless, it is still necessary to improve electrical characteristics that are important to the operation of a SRAM device.